Her Last Words Spoken
by XxRosettexX
Summary: Rosalie never liked Bella. She can only hold her feeling in so long, so what if she finally decided to kill Bella to try to make her life easier.....
1. Bad News

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

**Beginning A/N: I don't think that I am a very good writer, but I am going to take a crack at this and see how it works out. A fore-warning I may not update very often. I have limited access to a computer. Anyway here is Chapter One.**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. So I am not breaking any copyright laws here**

"Rosalie Cullen." Mr. Jeffery shouted. "Present." She responded calmly. Rosalie hated it when her homeroom teacher did role-call. He was the only one that did it in order of first names, and this always made her the last one called on. She always hated being last. Rosalie picked up the book that was lying on her desk, and began scanning the pages. There was no point in her reading it, because she had already read it several times before. She flipped through the pages silently until the last bell rang.

She exited her class and quickly reunited with all of the Cullen family, except for Edward, who had been spending a lot of his time with Bella these days. 'I don't understand what he sees in that human, he's just putting her, not to mention our kind in serious danger.' She thought to herself. When she reached the parking lot she saw Bella and Edward out of the corner of her eye. Rosalie began growling under her breath (sort of since they don't really have to breathe.) She shot a heart piercing glance at Edward, and continued to her red BMW where Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were waiting on her to take the wheel.

On their ride home she decided to bring Edward up. "Why did Edward have to fall for a pitiful human? "she asked everyone angrily. "I don't understand why you have such a problem with her." Alice answered promptly. "Well think about it Alice, she is a potentially dangerous target." "Rosalie, why do you look at it in such a negative way?" Jasper asked calmly. "I don't, we have already had to fight for her twice, once with James, and once with Victoria and the army of newborns." She quickly snapped back. Alice just looked at her as if the words had torn into her non existent heart.

When the Cullen's arrived home Carlisle and Esme where chattering wildly in the living area. "What's all the commotion about?" Alice asked excitedly. "Why are you asking dear don't you already know?" Esme returned her question with another. Alice looked at Esme and winked. "What is going on?" Rosalie asked fiercely. "You will see in due time dear." Esme responded. She just rolled her eyes and stormed to her room.

'Why in the world won't they tell me what's going on?' She thought to herself. The one thing she hated more than being called on last was someone keeping secrets from her. She started to pace her room, until she was called down to the dining hall for a family meeting.

When she started to descend the stairs, she wanted to rush back upstairs, and disappear for a little while. She smelled Bella's scent. She ignored her feeling hoping that it was just going to be a quick get together, and then she could go.

When she arrived in the dining room she saw everyone with gleaming smiles so she knew something was up. She walked over to Emmett, and began to ask what was going on, but she was interrupted. Edward held up a wine glass and tapped a knife to it. "Bella and I have a big announcement to make." He said happily. Rosalie bit down on her tongue because she knew what was about to come. She began getting hysterical, and she hadn't even heard the new. She just sat down and started to listen…

**Ending A/N: That is the best I can do considering that it is 2 a.m. I hope that you will enjoy it, but it is ok if you don't PLEASE R&R. If you do I will give you a big plate of MUFFINS!!!!! **


	2. Her Plan Pt1

**Beginning AN: I figured it would be easier to write my story on paper and then have my sis (KittyxKiba) type and update for me so it may take a while for to get updates.**

**Her Plan Pt. 1**

Rosalie was about to burst with anger, when Edward broke the silence.

"Bella and I have decided to get married," he stated happily.

"After her graduation," Carlisle added. Edward and Bella both nodded in agreement. Esme and Alice began giggling, and talking about the decorations for the reception. Bella looked at them and shook her head. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper congratulated them casually.

Rosalie jumped up from the table and cleared her thought forcefully. "This is completely unacceptable, how can you guys sit around and let this happen," she yelled through gritted teeth. Bella shifted slightly in her seat. Edward looked at Bella then shot Rosalie an evil glare.

"No, Edward don't use try the looks on me this time, you have gone way too far," she said.

"Rosalie hold your tongue, you should be happy for them," Carlisle snapped at her.

"Why should I, I never even accepted the fact that they were friends. Why would you think I would ever accept THEM," she screamed.

Edward walked towards her. "Look Rosalie your just gonna have to accept the fact that I love Bella, and even your disapproval won't change that," he said calmly.

Rosalie looked at Edward, and growled loudly at him. The sound startled Bella, causing her to fall backwards. Edward ran to her so fast that the chair didn't even fall halfway back. "Its okay love," Edward reassured her.

Rosalie growled again and shot out the door, and started into the woods. Emmett looked around and was about to head out after her when Edward stopped him dead in his tracks. "She said not to come after her," Edward said pointing at his head. Emmett huffed and sat back down.

Rosalie ran to the border (the Cullen's treaty line ended) and climbed the tallest tree she could find. She sat down on the highest branch, and began thinking to herself. (Okay now we have to pretend here, because we all know that Edward can read everyone's mind. Except for Bella's. Well anyhoo we gotta pretend that Rosalie can block certain thoughts from him.)

'I don't understand why they won't listen to me. All this is is bad news. Edward just doesn't see the harm he is bringing to this family by marring Bella. All he is doing is bringing grief to himself. He just doesn't realize him marring just makes her an easier target for hungry vampires. He's just hurting himself, and everyone else. Esme and Alice would be so hurt if Bella ever got murdered, even hurt for that matter. So why does Edward have to bring so much trouble to our family? Maybe it would be better if she just died. It may be possible for everyone to live easier if she just died now. Maybe I can hire a hit man or something. **No Rose what are you thinking, you can't do that.** I care about my family to hurt them like that, but….better now than later right. I'll just have to take of it myself, but how………' she thought to herself.

**Ending AN: Sorry for the shortness. In the next chapter she will plan her attack on Bella… Will she succeed? Find out in ****Her Plan Pt. 2.**** OOOOh….. O.o Plz R&R if you do I will give you a free 42oz Slurpie in any flavor of your choice. Until next time I bid you ado. *throws smoke bomb and disappears* **


	3. Her Plan Pt2

**Chapter 3: Her Plan Pt. 2**

**Beginning A/N: This is the sequel to the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story you are the ones that give me the inspiration to continue writing it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been real busy at work lately, but now they have me off all week so I have time to write more ­^__^ so with out further ado here's chapter 3**

Rosalie pondered on her previous thought hoping to come up with something a little less ravenous that would pull Bella and Edward apart. She thought for hours upon end, but she could find nothing that was fail proof. "I must kill Bella Swan, it is my only option." She thought to herself. Suddenly she was forced to the ground. She got up and quickly crouched into a defensive position before she realized that it was Emmett that had pushed her onto the ground.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily. "I wanted to surprise you." Emmett replied laughing. "And judging by the look on your face I did a pretty good job." He continued. "Why did you follow me, I said not to." She asked calmly. "You've been out here for hours I got worried." He answered. "Aww, that's very sweet my dear Emmett, but you know I can take care of myself." She stated.

Emmett looked at her, smiled, and grabbed her hand and led her back deep into the woods. He came to an abrupt halt in empty part of the woods with no trees. "Edward and I knocked down the trees a while back to lure deer her to graze.

Emmett lay down on the damp ground, and patted the empty spot next to him. Rosalie looked at him for a minute, but she decided to obey and lay down next to him. "We don't do this enough." Emmett said sweetly. "I know we don't I just can't keep my head straight when Bella's around y' know." She replied. Emmett looked at her and shook his head. "Lets not talk about that now, I just want to enjoy this time we have right now." He responded.

Rosalie turned on her side and looked into Emmett's eyes. Emmett smiled and pressed his lips to hers and began kissing her passionately. (Well since they're vampires they probably kiss each other with a lot more force than we do. So if they kissed us like that they would most likely crush our skulls in LOL.) Rosalie pulled Emmett on top of her, and pulled his clothes off. He smiled widely at her, and returned the favor. (Before you get to comfy with this I am NOT going into full detail because I will probably burn you little eyes with the details I could give so I am going to leave it simple.) Emmett and Rosalie made sweet love in the wet grass, in the middle of a lonely quite forest. (Sorry about that guys, but I can't risk going into complete detail like I said above.)

Emmett stood up, and put on his clothes back on. Rosalie looked at him and smiled. (Oh yea you know she liked it.) She jumped up and looked at the ground where they had been laying, and laughed at the site of a body shaped crater in the ground. Emmett looked down and laughed as well "When they come out here they will definitely know what happened here." He said. Rosalie nodded. "Anyway we should probably head back before they come looking for us." He said pointing towards the house. "Yeah, you're probably right, let's go." She replied. Rosalie threw on her clothes and (flew) through the woods until they arrived home.

Rosalie was relived to find Bella had gone and there was no sign of Edward anywhere. She sighed with relief and walked up to her room. "I have to think of something to stop this wedding." She said to herself. She thought about it for a while, until she finally came up with an idea she would try that night.

Rosalie jumped out her window and began running towards Bella's house. When she arrived there she hid herself perfectly in the woods. She could still see Edward in Bella's room, but not Bella herself. "She has got to be asleep." She thought to herself. (Again we have to pretend that she can block her thought from Edward or this story wouldn't work out at all.)

Rosalie closed her eyes and let out an ear piercing scream that sounded like a panther cry. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Edward running towards the sound. She quickly and quietly made her way into Bella's room, and saw that she was sleeping. Rosalie stood above her. "I really am sorry about this I just can't let him go through with it." She said holding a dagger she had brought from her room over her. She quickly thrust the knife down, but Bella turned over just in time to make her miss and stab the bed instead of her. She heard light footsteps coming from outside the window. "Dammit Edward why do you have to care about her so much." She said as she bolted out the front door.

When she got back home she was pissed. "Edward is going to start protecting her twice as hard now when she sees the stab wound in her bed. Oh my God how did I fail, it was so easy, and I just failed." She whispered angrily to herself. "Next time I will succeed………"

Ending A/N: This chapter wasn't all that great, and for that I am really sorry, I tried to make it longer for the sake of not updating in so long. In the next chapter Rosalie tries to befriend Bella, but only to try killing her again. Okay well I will leave with this. Plz R&R this chapter and let me know what you think should be fixed BYEZ *WAVES*


	4. Their Fight

**Chapter 4: Their Fight**

**Beginning A/N: Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed my last chapter. I love criticism, and others input it helps me write better. I got a review from AZNGRLTWILIGHTFAN mentioning Alice and her not seeing it happen. I don't know how to keep her from knowing because it would be hard to keep Rosalie's actions and plans from her. If you have any suggestions on that subject let me know.**

Rosalie started pacing around in her room still fuming from her failure the previous night. "I have to do something, and quick because graduation is next month." She said quietly to herself. She sat down in a chair positioned in the corner of the room, and began thinking about books. She was thinking about how they had been about perfect murders. She saw every word of the stories in her head, but she knew none of them would actually work.

Suddenly she popped out of her seat and smiled widely. "I got it now. I know what I'm going to do." She whispered to herself. She ran to her closet and picked out a gorgeous outfit.

Rosalie knew Bella was at the house. She had smelled her as soon as she walked in. Rosalie put her new outfit on, and slowly walked out of her room and descended the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom step everyone stared at her.

Rosalie knew why they were staring at her. Not only did they now that she hated Bella, but the outfit she was wearing looked like a dress for a spring formal. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she giggled childishly. They all opened their mouths, but no one actually said something.

"We didn't think you were coming down." Edward said coolly. "Why wouldn't I, it would be rude to our guest if I didn't." she smiled pointing towards Bella. Everyone just looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

Rosalie walked over to the empty chair next to Emmett and sat down. "So what have I missed." She asked calmly. "Nothing much dear, we were just making wedding plans." Esme replied smiling. "Oh that sounds wonderful." Rosalie said happily. Emmett and Jasper both cocked their eyebrows, wandering what was going on.

"Come on Rosalie, you don't have to pretend to be happy for us, we all know your not." Edward slightly shouted. "Edward yesterday I was in a bad mood, and I was thinking about what you said last night and I realized you were right." She responded. "I am so happy you approve Rosalie." Bella said excitedly. Rosalie smiled at her.

"Well men we need to go talk about the men's duties of the wedding." Carlisle said ushering the boys out of the room. "So Bella have you picked out you dress?' Rosalie asked. "Well no I haven't, but Alice promised to help me get one." She replied blushing. Alice looked at Rosalie and smiled. "What about a hair style." She asked shooting a glance back at Alice who shook her head. "Well, no Alice said that you would help me with that." Bella said cheerfully. "Oh really that's so nice of you Alice." She said happily. "No problem, I think you could do her hair better than I could anyway." Alice replied.

The women sat there quite for a little while until the silence was broken by Bella. "Hey Rosalie can I talk to you?" Bella asked. "Yes of course." She answered. Bella pointed towards upstairs. Rosalie stood up and began walking upstairs, Bella barely nipping at her heels.

They reached Rosalie's room and they walked in. Rosalie closed the door behind them. "So what do you need?" Rosalie asked curiously. "Well I just wanted to know what made you change your mind." Bella replied. "Well I realized that everyone here loves you, and that I should too, It was really easy." She answered.

Bella walked over to Rosalie's 'bed' and sat down. "Rosalie do you really like me?" Bella asked sadly. "Yes, of course I do what makes you think any different?" she responded quickly. "Well before you get mad, I didn't tell Edward, I think it was best if he didn't know." Bella said stuttering. Rosalie looked at her, confused. "Well what is it Bella." Rosalie asked calmly. "Well I….. I saw you last night Rosalie, I know what you tried to do." Bella replied quickly.

Rosalie clenched her teeth and shook her head. "Your mistaken Bella are you sure it wasn't a dream?" she asked quickly trying to defend her guilt. "No Rosalie I know it was you, and it wasn't a dream, I just don't understand why you hate me so much." Bella stated.

Rosalie stood there for a minute not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly Rosalie jumped at Bella and knocked her to the floor.

Alice bust through the door and pushed Rosalie to the wall. "Go away; I wasn't going to hurt her." Rosalie shouted. Alice growled at her, and pushed her harder into the wall. Rosalie lost control and pushed Alice to the ground with so much force she was slung down a level. She reached for Bella and grabbed her by the hair. Bella screamed.

Rosalie threw Bella against the wall pushing so much force into her shoulder that it shattered. "Rosalie please stop." Bella shouted. Rosalie was grabbed around the neck and slung out the door. She jumped back up and saw Edward standing in front of Bella with pure anger burning in his eyes. Rosalie pounced at Edward, and he pounced back and they met fighting in the middle if the room…………

Ending A/N" Round and Round and Round they go when will they stop….. you will know in the next chapter…. Hope you liked it R&R please…..*poof* I'm gone LOL


	5. The Thoughts In Her Mind

**Chapter 5: The Thoughts in Her Mind**

**Beginning A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been at work like everyday, and I really haven't had the time I need to write a good chapter, but I think I finally got it now here ya go**

Edward grabbed Rosalie's arm and threw her against the wall and sped over to her thrusting his fist deep into her gut. Rosalie fell over, but just for a second. She looked at Edward and smiled. "You really think you can protect her Edward, someone is bound to find out about what you, what **WE** are." She spat. "Then what Edward, they are going to try to kill you, and the rest of us. This girl is worth that to you Edward, that you would risk your families lives to be with her." She yelled. Edward growled at her and pushed her against the wall. "That won't happen Rosalie, and you know it won't, you have no respect for this family anyway so why does it matter to you." Edward yelled back.

Rosalie pushed Edward off her, and pushed him onto the ground. "You don't know what matters to me Edward, you're the one that doesn't care." She screamed. "What are you talking about Rosalie, what don't I care about?" He asked hatefully. "Everything Edward." She shouted. Edward pushed Rosalie off of him and walked over to Bella pushing her behind him. "I know what your thinking Rosalie and I won't let you do it." He growled. Rosalie circled the room a few times trying to find a weak spot in his defense.

Edward pulled Bella closer and closer to him trying to make her as safe as possible. "You can't protect her forever." Rosalie screamed. Edward didn't say a word. He himself was trying to find a way to break out of the house and get Bella out of the danger zone. The three of them danced around the room trying to find ways to get what they wanted. The room was almost silent, the only thing that could be heard was the beat of Bella's heart and the fastening pace of her breathes.

All the time they were circling the room Edward finally found a way to get out. "I don't know why I didn't see it before." He thought to himself. Rosalie was so busy trying to find a way to get to Bella she didn't realize what Edward was doing. Edward kissed the top of Bella's forehead, and then he quickly threw her on his back and jumped through the hole that was created in the floor. He ran out the door and into the woods trying to get Bella out of danger.

Edward got far enough away from Rosalie to let Bella off his back. "I will be back my love I will calm her down." Edward kissed Bella again and ran back into the woods to meet Rosalie. He met her in the empty field that Rosalie and Emmett had been in before. "I still know where she is, I can smell her." She growled. Edward grunted and began to speak. "Don't say a word, let's finish this the way blood lusting fiends would." She screamed. Edward nodded and jumped towards her. He tackled her to the ground and pushed her shoulders into the dirt. Rosalie pushed Edward with so much force he flew back into a near by tree.

Edward ran toward Rosalie and crashed into her. They both went flying into the air. When they hit the ground Edward grabbed Rosalie's arm and twisted it. There was a loud crack that echoed through-out the woods. Rosalie stood up holding her arm and sung at Edward with the un-broken arm. Edward stopped her arm, and thrust his palm into her elbow causing it to shatter. Rosalie tried to kick Edward, and he broke her leg at the knee.

Rosalie stopped for a second, and then began limping quickly into the woods following Bella's scent. Edward kept cutting her off, but she kept getting around him. Finally she reached the area where Edward had left Bella. "Oh no, Rosalie." Bella screamed. "Shut up, you don't care." Rosalie screamed. Bella looked at Rosalie like she had just pierced her in the heart with a sharp object. Edward grabbed Rosalie and threw her to the ground. "That's the thing Rosalie she does care, and you hating her kills her inside." Edward said calmly. "I don't care, she is no good and worthless." Rosalie screamed. Rosalie quickly limped towards Bella. Edward bolted over to her and threw her back. "Just let me end it Edward, please." Rosalie yelled. "No Rosalie, do you hear how stupid you sound asking that." Edward shouted. Rosalie just looked at him.

Rosalie tried running toward them but her broken leg kept her from completing the task. Edward began walking towards her. When he reached her, Rosalie mustered all her energy and bolted over to Bella and places her mouth on her throat. "Take one move Edward and I will do it." Rosalie screamed. Edward stood frozen with a worried look in his eyes. "Please don't do this Rosalie." Edward pleaded. "No you deserve this Edward."

Rosalie thrust her fangs into Bella's neck, and began lapping her blood. Edward ran over to Rosalie, and pushed her off of Bella. Edward was so infuriated he began pulling Rosalie's limbs off one by one. Finally when he realized what he was doing he looked at her. Rosalie was lying on the ground nearing death. "I am so sorry Rosalie." Edward cried. "No Edward this is what I wanted." She replied. "Why would you want this Rosalie?" Edward asked. "It is so simple to see Edward." She said. "I don't see it Rosalie tell me." Edward responded. "Because Edward, its you, its you that I always wanted not Emmett, I wanted you and I couldn't have you, and if I couldn't neither could she." Rosalie replied. "No Rosalie that's not true." He screamed. "Yes Edward it is **I LOVE YOU!" **she shouted. "Now get it over with burn me." She said calmly. Edward did not argue with her he set her body ablaze, and grabbed Bella and ran back towards the house.

**Ending A/N: Were you expecting that???? Well I know I wasn't it just kinda happened I didn't have this planned out that was like an out of the blue thing… actually so was the whole story lol… well I hope to write a new one soon**

**FIN**


End file.
